Whatever They May Be
by parisindy
Summary: Takes place directly after the episode ‘The Return P1’ S03E10 This is an alternative tag to what happened in P1... Shep Whump
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: **Whatever They May Be  
**AUTHOR:** Parisindy  
**RATING:** T for Violence and Whump, Team fic.  
**DISCLAIMER:** No money was received or exchanged. I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its Characters. This is purely for fun.  
**NOTES:** Takes place directly after the episode 'The Return P1' S03E10 This is an alternative tag to what happened in P1  
**BETA:** Thanks to ElJay for being my Beta reader.

* * *

"A man is responsible for his choices and must accept the consequences, whatever they may be.

W.H. Auden, A Certain World

* * *

**Whatever They May Be**

_This isn't the way he had planned things to go_. John Sheppard sat detached and bemused, staring down at his outstretched leg. Blood, and he was sure he saw some exposed tendons, gleamed brightly in contrast to the dry grey dust that surrounded him. Grit dug in to the heels of his hands as the dust billowed around him in the breeze that always seemed to drift over the ocean. He was in that split moment after injury. The moment where you can analyze what happened without the consequences. Shock and disbelief at the turn of events left him feeling detached, blinking at his injury blankly. _It didn't hurt yet, but it would._

There shouldn't be dust here. He was sitting on Atlantis' the north pier, why was there dust? His befuddled brain didn't allow him the time to sort the puzzle out when everything caught up to him.

The pain washed over him like the breakers at Del Mar. He leaned forward grasping his knee, not quite touching the wound and gasping for air as pain drove the oxygen from his lungs. He slumped forward slightly but straightened as he heard the click clack of the damned Replicator bugs. _Why did they have to be bugs?_ Incoming enemy fire exploded like firecrackers all around him. He rolled over trying to gain his feet but the shudder of pain drove him back down. _Dammit, this was supposed to work. _But like all his best laid plans of late…it hit the fan quickly. Actually it had probably hit the fan way back when they lowered the jumper in to the Gate room back at the SGC. It seemed like days ago, not hours.

More explosions left his ears ringing and he flung himself to the side hugging the steel floor beneath him. Even if there had been no incoming enemy fire his ears would have been ringing from pain. Hearing was over-rated anyways.

As if he needed proof that he was off his game, a hand on his shoulder startled him. Sheppard jerked back, hands up in defence. But it was Ronan so he stopped his meagre attempt at a heroic, 'Butch Cassidy' style, last stand. His leg bellowed with agony protesting his movements, so much so that he was sure for a moment that he would throw up right then and there. He swallowed hastily and held it in. Butch would have been proud.

Need forced John to focus. "Ronon! Where are the others? We need to find them!"

Another explosion and they both hit the ground hard, spitting blood and whatever that damned dust was. The pain in his leg flaring to a higher level and Sheppard swore between gasps of air. He was pissed. It's not like they didn't see this coming.

They had entered Atlantis with both guns blazing…literally. But the Replicators had battled with an efficiency that he hadn't expected. It was stupid, how could a computer not be efficient? What really sucked was the redundancy of their effectiveness; the Replicators simply out numbered them and out powered them. But how could something that looked like badly put together Lego carry that much firepower? And the bug creatures were just the start of it; the human Replicators were an even bigger pain in the ass. He hadn't really underestimated them; he knew this would be a tough battle. But he had hoped that they could use some of the city's own fire power. But the Ancients had completely locked them out. He couldn't even get the doors to open properly anymore.

It hadn't taken the bloody things that long before they were cornered out on one of the piers. The Colonel swore when he found he lacked the strength to immediately right himself, as his vision grew dark around the edges. Ronan's meaty hand reached over and gave him the help he need to sit up.

He needed to stop them; he couldn't let them get away with this. But they were outnumbered on all fronts. John gritted his teeth; if he was going to do anything he was going to need to be on his feet, but first he needed his weapon. He twisted, and attempted to grab the ARG from where he had dropped it. The pain in his knee twisted in his gut as he moved, but he had no time to worry about it as more explosions peppered the pier, chewing up the ancient construction like it was tinfoil. A loud boom, shrapnel flew, the ground shook and his weapon spun away like a child's top.

"Dammit, you bastards!" he screamed in to the wind.

"Sheppard, time to go." Ronan's voice echoed through the din.

"No, not yet." But as the Colonel attempted to get to his feet, he fell forward, unable to stop himself or put any weight on his injured leg.

Ronan, not taking no for an answer, suddenly grabbed him around the middle and started to haul him towards the near-by outcropping of what looked like miniature turrets. He struggled, his arms were pinned by the steely embrace. Not ready to give up yet, he kicked out but his one good leg found no purchase on the loose and blowing terrain. _Why the freaking hell was it so dusty!?_

He growled and screamed like a wild thing in his attempts. Okay so he wasn't being rational anymore but he had enough of this. He would not submit! Not to the Replicators, not to the Ancients, not to the US Military, not to anyone. He needed to find the rest of his team, the general, hell even Woolsley.

But Ronan had other plans, and bigger muscles.

The Runner threw the Colonel unceremoniously up against one of the balcony rails but also behind one of the small turrets. It offered them minimal protection, but for now it was better than nothing. Ronan quickly ducked down beside him while returning fire on the approaching bug battalion.

Everything grew black for a few minutes after John hit the ground. When he came back to his senses he woke coughing violently, blinking hazily realizing that they weren't alone anymore. Rodney was there, not two feet away, looking like he had seen a ghost, wide-eyed and shaky. His 9mm was drawn, firing odd shots around the turret before quickly ducking down again, closing his eyes with relief.

John had to stop himself from laughing as the ridiculousness of it all, three guys hiding behind one small turret trying to hold off an army. He realized it must be the blood loss leading him towards hysterics like a lamb to the slaughter, but John was anything but a lamb. He was _'the Sheppard'_ and he was about to prove it. Lurching forward, he tackled the surprised scientist, his body weight, as slight as he was, was enough to cause them both to fall back. McKay yelped and hit the deck hard. "Colonel what the hell!?" Sheppard twisted with both hands on Rodney's weapon. When Rodney's arm bent well past being comfortable the scientist let go with a yelp, allowing John to elbow himself free.

"You could have freaking asked!" shouted the enraged scientist but John ignored him focusing his attention and the gun on the approaching enemy.

"Where are the others?" He kept his voice low and steady, but easy enough to be heard over the oncoming blasts. It pissed him off even more that Ronan looked annoyed but not worried.

"Sheppard we don't have time for this," the Runner hissed not even sparing him more than a glance.

"I said, where are they?"

Ronan lips curled back half snarl, "We lost them in the corridor, we got separated don't you remember?"

John's hands wavered slightly; he wasn't feeling so well. Nausea and weakness were threatening, but damned if he was going to give his body the satisfaction.

Ronan turned and seemed to say something to Rodney but John couldn't hear what was said over the din of the battle. _Rodney; he had forgotten about Rodney. _His memory was really going to crap now. He was having trouble thinking in a straight line. He paused for a second. His thoughts weren't even making sense now.

The scientist seemed to take offence to what ever Ronan had said to him.

"Are you freaking nuts!?"

"McKay!" Came the low warning growl. "There's no other choice. We can't stay here. Sheppard first, then you, and I'll follow."

Torn between keeping his eyes on the approaching enemy and the argument, John used his good leg to push himself backwards. But that single moment, a minute loss of focus by them all was all that was needed. The Runner dove sideways, caught in the shoulder by a bolt of light. John's finger flinched instinctively, discharging the 9mm but it was to late. They were being swarmed.

McKay moved, faster the John could have though, swinging his arms over the surprised Colonel's head. _What the hell is he doing!?_ "Rodney!?" he shouted but the Doc ignored his protests and hoisted him up against the balcony railing, while Ronan got to his feet and continued to provide cover fire. John clung desperately to the rail as Rodney kicked and stomped at two of the electronic bugs when they got to close but quickly returned to his side. John coughed, wheezed and then wavered. "Dammit, Rodney! OW!"

"Up and over!" Rodney shouted in his ear.

"Are you freaking nuts!? We're at least 20 stories up!"

"That's what I said, but this time, Conan is actually right. This is our only way out."

Before he had time to protest again, Rodney had him around the legs. Pain flared and he screamed as he flew over the side.

The last thoughts he had as the water rushed towards him weren't of his meagre life flashing before his eyes but of his teammate.

_Rodney was a hell of a lot stronger then he looked._

* * *

tbc 


	2. Chapter 2

Oh wow thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! Here is the next chapter... hope it meets your expectations 

**2**

Voices floated in around him, he couldn't figure out what was going on. His heart picked up speed, and a siren went off. Yet the voices didn't seem concerned.

He strained to listen… to focus, desperately needing to ground himself. _What happened?_ He couldn't quite remember. Everything was hazy. His head felt like a magic eight ball. Maybe if he shook it hard enough he would get the answer, 'Signs are hazy, ask again later'.

"Aye, he should be waking up soon, the monitor proves it. But, I'd much rather you let him do it on his own… so keep your voice down. Most of my medications were sent back to Earth. I barely have enough antibiotics never mind enough morphine for a long-term stay. I would rather he slept through some of the painful bits."

Another voice that probably belonged to Rodney started but the first voice cut him off. _"And, when he wakes up I don't want you bothering him. We still aren't exactly sure what that grey dust was composed of. I've haven't been able to get in to the lab to check his blood work and I can't allow us to go back to Earth till I know the dust doesn't carry any pathogens or whatnot. We may all be contaminated. I really need to wait till I have all my equipment before I make a proper diagnosis of the Colonel." _

"_Oh, come on Carson; he was shot even I can see that!"_

Then another voice, and more…too many voices, it made his head spin. A woman's voice, and then some different voices, one that sounded oddly like the Doctor from that star trek show. John felt lost and confused, he needed to leave. _Too much! They wanted to kill his team, Escape… escape…bugs! _It ran through his head like a mantra.

"Maybe if you hadn't landed on him."

"Shut up, you over grown behemoth! It wasn't my idea that we all do the swan dive off the balcony!"

"In your case it was more of a Belly Flop"

He couldn't tell whose voices made the noise, but his heart started to beat wildly. The alarm sounded again, this time he could tell it was to his right. He jumped despite himself, shifting to the left, away from the noise, and his eyes flying open. The man in white was at his side in an instant …_Carson._ He knew _Carson_. Was he one of the good guys or bad guys? John couldn't remember.

"Bloody hell, I told you you'd wake him. Colonel? Calm down, you're safe, all that noise is just Rodney and some machines monitoring your heart." Beckett reached forward to place his hand on the confused soldier's wrist and shoulder holding him down. "I need ya to relax and take some deep breaths."

John did his best to throw himself out of harm's way, but Carson held on tight. He, tried not to panic, but it wasn't working so well. He didn't think it was possible but his heart started to pick up even more speed, his breaths were coming in gasps.

"Keep away from me." He tried to sound intimidating but his voice was more of a rough staggering whisper.

"What the hell's wrong with him." A familiar but agitated man yelled.

"He's just a wee bit disorientated Rodney, give him a moment."

John's eyes flickered rapidly around the room, trying to figure things out; he knew these people…this place. Listening to Carson he tried to take slower breaths and it helped. A fairly large group of people looked on, all seeming concerned and frightened. Calming more he studied them, the group all looked like he felt; ragged, confused, numb and unbelievably exhausted. The room was in near darkness, the only light coming from a lamp beside his bed. His continued to take information in, worried but hopeful looks met him at every instance.

And then he knew…they were the good guys. This was Altantis and he was home.

He sagged back with relief flinching slightly at a distant pain in his leg. They were all safe. Not without bumps a bruises, but safe.

Rodney took a step forward uncharacteristically hesitant, "We're still doing clean up but the Replicators are all gone. It was an ingenious plan really, first I …"

John lost his focus then as the numbness suddenly wore off, his head hurt, and his leg throbbing anew.

He tried to focus on what Rodney was saying… "W-what?"

Carson was hovering over him then as he his eyes sunk closed. "Shush now, son; Rest, all is well enough." The medic whispered to him as he injected something into one of the tubes lacing into John's arm.

"Hmm, b-but I wanna know what hap'ned" " he slurred, sinking back into the bed, as the world grew dark once again.

* * *

Carson sighed, disheartened, before taking charge. "I think everyone needs to get showered up, go to your quarters and get as much of that dust off as possible. "You two," he indicated Ronan and Rodney, "You still need to give me blood samples, and Rodney I'll wrap your wrist when you come out. But you're both filthy and frankly you smell like my Oma's old socks; I won't have you contaminating my facility any more then you already have. You'll shower here, flip a coin over who goes first." Carson flapped his arms at them like they were disobedient children. "Now the rest of you out, scoot. And, check to see if the ancients left any food, before the left us to the wolves." Most of the rest of the group, which included Teyla, Elizabeth and Mr. Woolsey, scuffled out slowly leaving only one concerned General O'Neill, and two worried teammates.

"I don't stink!" Rodney replied in defence and mock hurt. But his snarkiness was betrayed by the concerned look he cast the man in the bed.

"Rodney?" Carson broke in to the other man's unsaid thoughts. "He's going to be all right lad. That leg's a mess but we'll take care of him. Shoo, shower, I'll wrap that arm proper after you shower...and then you'll need to get some food in to ya… doctor's orders."

Ronon directed him towards the back of the infirmary with an oversized hand on his back. He looked up at the taller man. "Did he just 'Shoo' us?"

Ronon nodded, "Yeah, but I prefer boots."

Carson rubbed a hand over his face tiredly, facing the one person other than John Sheppard still in his infirmary.

General O'Neill smiled softly. "He's a tough kid," he indicated of Sheppard.

"Aye, probably but I really need proper medical supplies. My first aid kit isn't going to cut it. There really isn't much left, its all been pretty much obliterated. I'm afraid we're starting from scratch here, less than scratch even."

O'Neill gave a nod. "We'll need to contact the SGC let them know what's happened, have them send supplies and a hazmat team." The General paused, then nodded in the direction of the young Colonel. "He's going to be in a lot of trouble."

Carson looked back at the wounded man with a frown. "We'll all be here to face the consequences together. They can say what ever they want but they aren't taking him without a fight. Besides he's not going to be able to run off anytime soon with that leg of his and I suspect that he's got an infection setting in with all the thrashing he's been doing; he's got a touch of a fever, he could have caught all sorts of nasties being in that water. I'll remove his restraints as soon as I know he's not going to accidentally pull out any of his tubes." The Doctor sighed loudly and allowed himself a quick glance at the door "This is quite the mess we've gotten ourselves in. I just hope the Colonel doesn't end up taking even more of the brunt of it. We all made the choice together."

O'Neill clapped a hand on the good-hearted scientist's shoulder. "No one's doubting you all saved the day, Doc. Hell, I for one, am more than grateful. You guys really pulled our asses out of the fire. But there is bending the rules and then there is breaking them. And good cause or not, Sheppard's a military man. He disobeyed more than one direct order, and with his record I can only protect him so much. One rule breaker defending another one doesn't always hold a lot of water with the IOC bunch. Though I think even Woolsey might be on our side for this one. Either way the next while isn't going to be easy for John, or any of us for that matter."

Carson swallowed roughly. "What's going to happen to him?"

The General shrugged, "Its hard to say, worst case; demotion, Leavenworth…. Even in the best case, I can't see them keeping him in the field."

Carson nodded sadly. It seemed so unfair. It had been a group decision and John, like always, seemed to carry the burden of the consequences. "With no disrespect General, don't you have a bit of a reputation as a Maverick too? You always seemed to come out if it fine."

General O'Neill smiled softly; it was a smile that never really met his eyes. "I always preferred Clydesdales; big, lots of muscles."

Neither laughed at the joke.

O'Neill shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid he's just pissed off the wrong people, and there is always politics in every profession." Jack paused, before continuing on. "We'll do what we can Carson, But in the end Sheppard knew what he was doing and he knew there would be consequences. I do my best to fight for him, but there is only so much I can do."

"Ach, and I know you have the Ori threat to deal with and the…"

The General raised his hand stopping the worried medic. "Wild Clydesdales couldn't pull me away." With that Jack clapped a hand on the Doctor's shoulder and headed out of the infirmary.

* * *

Rodney closed the door leaving the noise of infirmary behind him and sighed gratefully at the silence. He missed his quarters, sure it was empty and sparse now… even his bed was gone. Yet it still felt more like home than his apartment ever did. It was weird to miss something when you hardly ever used it. He groaned letting his jacket slide off his good arm and then pulled the other sleeve careful over his splint, allowing the Jacket to fall to the floor before. He then reached over his shoulder to pull off his t-shirt, carefully pulling that garment as well over his wrist. His arm throbbed in protest. How could this only be a hairline fracture? And Carson had tied sticks to his arms! Sticks! What kind of idiotic medieval medicine was that!?

He growled in frustration, but it did no good so he allowed his shoulders to slump in wear defeat. _It had been a long freaking day._ And his thoughts slid back to the scene in the infirmary. John was like John Wayne, a cowboy, all rawhide and grit. Rodney shuddered slightly at the analogy, gads he hated westerns. John was the team's glue though; when he wasn't around everything seemed to come unglued. Not that he would ever let the Colonel know that. He couldn't believe they had the unconscious man in restraints! Restraints.

Sheppard was so screwed; they all were really, but especially Sheppard. And what depressed him the most was he couldn't figure a way out of it. He didn't have the answer. Apparently he could save everyone else's butts but their own.

Rodney sighed and scratched at his slightly reddened skin. Hopefully Carson's voodoo would figure out what was wrong… not that he was worried, okay maybe he was a little. _It was very likely they would all die painful, violent diseased deaths before they could ever be court martialed. Could civilians even be court martialed? _

Rodney shucked his pants and boxers and stepped in the shower gratefully, bemoaning to himself as the hot water cascaded over his painful skin. He watched distractedly as the grey dirt from his body swirled down the drain. He closed his eyes suddenly exhausted; shower… food… then sleep … lots of sleep. He just desperately wanted this screwed up day to be over.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3

Sheppard woke with a jerk. The explosive sound repeated echoing through the quiet rooms and extending out in to the halls. John struggled to get in to a sitting position, he got as far as one elbows before his leg pulled and pain radiated from his toes to his chest in rapid order. He gasped for breath and blinked rapid trying to chase the black spots away.

"Sorry, Colonel," Beckett smiled weakly. "I seemed to developed a bit of an allergy to something. I didn't mean to startle you with my sneezing."

Sheppard's heart beat in his chest out of fright and pain.

When he didn't reply, the doctor became more concerned, "Colonel?"

John let his eyes roam the room before settling on the doctor. "Carson?"

The other man let out a loud breath and some of the tension slipped from his face. "That's right, lie back now. Do you remember what happened?" Dr. Beckett busied himself checking John's vitals, while keeping a steady eye on his patient.

I'm not sure, I…" His voice broke off into a coughing fit. When he was done Carson was there with a spoon and an ice chip, but he flinched away from it uncontrollably.

"Its all right son, it's for your throat."

He took the ice in his mouth and swallowed. He felt so damn nervous and he couldn't figure out why. He felt jumpy and itchy and his left hand couldn't stop twitching. If Carson noticed it he said nothing.

Beckett must have decided that John was as relaxed as he was going to get, and decided it was time to get down to business. "Do you know where you are?" He asked shinning a penlight first in to left eye then in to his right.

John coughed again but lightly, and winced at the light. "Atlantis, but…but something's wrong. It's not right."

Dr. Beckett ignored the absent reply and continued with his questions. "Can you say your full name for me?"

John looked at him suspicious and felt the sudden need to give only his name rank and serial number. "Um, doc, I'm not nuts. Just confused, what the hell's going on?" It was then he noticed the doctors red rimmed eyes and pale complexion. "What's wrong with you?"

But before Beckett could answer, a sharp and sudden pain lanced through John's head leaving him gasping. He leaned forward moaning and gripping the sheets desperately trying to ward off…. something he couldn't remember… he was bombarded with images of the Earth, Landry yelling at them in the Jumper… Replicators, Ronon slugging then grabbing him, Rodney throwing him over the balcony… water.

He remembered he was cold… he felt sick.

Ronan's arm was wrapped tightly around his chest. Mechanical Replicators fell into the water around them, causing no immediate concern, except for one. Specialist Dex quickly pulled him to the side saving him from a serious bash on the head. Yet another Replicator splashed into the water a few feet away. John watched it distractedly as it sunk below the churning water.

Better them then him, or Ronan or…. That's when something else occurred to him.

"Rodney, where's Rodney?" He gurgled the last bit as water splashed into his mouth from an unexpected wave. He coughed and spat, his nose burning from the salt-water. At least I am going to die with clear sinuses. He had to bite back a giddy laugh.

"Got'em," Ronan grunted with effort, but Sheppard had already forgotten the question.

"What?"

Then he could here another voice. It sounded like Carson, calling his name but it was just another voice lost to the crowd of images bombarding his brain, leaving him confused. Was Carson in the water too?

The pain hit him again, his leg felt numb from all the cold water but his shoulder wasn't submerged. Every eb and flow of the water was agony.

He took a deep gasping breath. Then as suddenly as it came it faded away.

There was a mask over his face and he gasped at the oxygen that flowed through it. He felt completely wrung out. What the hell had just happened? After a few moments he was able to finally get enough air to rasp out his question. "What's going on?"

Doctor Beckett pursed his lips, taking his time to answer. His hesitation frustrated the Colonel; it was obvious Beckett was holding back on something. John was hurt, exhausted and nauseous, but nothing would help him more than knowing what their situation was. Yet everything seemed jumbled, he needed to get his head straight, he needed to gain some control. "Is everyone okay, I thought…I remember they were just here?" he looked towards the doctor, trying to sound less shaken then he was.

Carson sighed, running a hand over his own tired face. "Aye, but that was a few days ago now, actually closer to a week and a few things have changed."

Sheppard twitched with surprise. "A week!"

"You've had quite the fever, it broke last night thankfully."

John tried to raise his left hand to his aching head but was despondent that he didn't have the strength. He struggled to raise his head so he could take stock, but Carson stepped in. "Bloody fool, lay back; I'll raise the bed."

John coughed slightly glancing around at his sparse surroundings, "I can't move my right arm." He was doing his best to reign in his confusion and gain some control back.

Beckett seemed slightly happier at the change of subject. "Aye, its in a sling. It was just for your own good. You dislocated your shoulder when you hit the water. It's best you don't be moving it much for the next little while. How you three survived that jump I'll never know. Rodney passed out, but I couldn't find a concussion; he developed a nasty rash though, allergic to the dust or something in the water. He took a bit of a hit to his arm, probably from the fall. But, we were finally able to take x-rays and make a cast for him, once we confirmed the hairline fracture and the equipment was returned. He'll be fine, though he will look a bit patchy and grumpy for a while. Ronan is right as rain, as always. Bloody overgrown energizer bunny."

John nodded, still fighting back his emotions and weariness. "Like Butch and Sundance… one last time."

"Aye but there was three of you and it's not the last time. We'll figure something out lad, don't you worry."

John nodded agreeably but neither of them believed it for a moment. Things would never be the same again.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

When John woke next, it was in slow increments. it took him a minute to recognize the person in the bright red HAZMAT suit watching him. For a moment he though it might be Teyla, the shape was similar but as he became more aware he quickly realized it was Kate Heightmeyer. "Go away," he mumbled attempting to wave his hand in dismissal, only to have it stopped short as pain flashed up his neck and down his arm.

Kate smiled softly, "You're friends are concerned about you and asked me to speak with you. How are you feeling?"

His friends? His friends were all in a crap load of trouble and he had led the way. "Tired," was the response he offered her.

She smiled sympathetically "Has anyone talked to you about what's going to happen?"

John shook his head. "I think everyone's in denial."

"Are you?"

He frowned his face flushing with angry. "Unfortunately no, I'm knew exactly what I was doing. I've gone against orders before, you know." He turned away not wanting to look at the disappointment in her eyes.

"John, this is serious."

"You think I don't know that!" he nearly spat in anger. "I remember all the threats from the first go around and they won't be just threats this time." He sat up in his bed his leg and arm throbbing in time with the vein in his forehead, he ignored it all. "Look, what do you want me to say? I'm sorry I did it? Because, I'm not, I'm glad I did what I did. I don't regret it, not for one minute. Atlantis is safe… or at least she will be soon enough. My friends are alive. What do you people want from me?" He was getting more then riled now, but she really pissed him off! Okay maybe he was deemed a loose canon by the USAF, but dammit sometimes the end does justify the means. "Didn't I tell you to go away!?"

Kate looked at him unflinchingly. "Carson, says you have been having nightmares, that's why you were in restraints for awhile. Shelby, the nurse on the night shift is sporting a black eye."

John flinched at that, damn.

"Carson and his staff had difficulty waking you, you had an infection, but it was mild and Carson doesn't believe it was the cause of your night terrors."

John, twitched angrily but he was loosing steam, Night terrors; what was he eleven?

Kate continued on laying her covered hand on his wrist, "Now you are continuously waking up confused and combative. You are under a lot of stress at the moment; it's my job to help you through with it. We are going to do our best to try and help you. We know what you did to try and save the city, we're all a team, we need you John and we aren't ready to let them haul you off yet. You saved us, now let us help you."

John lay back then, running his good hand across his face. Whether she knew it, in her sneaky shrink kind of way, or not, she has said the magic word. His 'Team' was all he had. "What do you need me to do?"

Kate smiled, "We have a plan."

John's eyebrows arched up in surprise, as Kate, started to tell him the whole story. Apparently he missed more than a few things this past week.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Carson, Kate and Elizabeth sat stiffly at the large boardroom table over looking the SGC's gate room. Carson fidgeted nervously with the file folder in front of him.

"Carson relax," whispered Elizabeth. "We need you."

"Aye, I know." His eyes flickered up to meet his friend's. "One for the Team."

"For Atlantis," returned Kate sitting even straighter.

"For Atlantis," both Carson and Liz agreed quietly but in unison. It was funny how it had become their war cry of sorts.

The all stood up quickly as the door into the room opened abruptly.

Mr. Woolsey, General Jack O'Neill, General Landry, Colonel Caldwell and a Colonel whose name patch read 'Ellis'.

"Good Afternoon", Landry greeted and they all shook hands before setting down around the table. As this was Landry's jurisdiction, he started the show. "As you all know, we are here to make some decisions on the Atlantis situation and some of the recent events in the Pegasus Galaxy." Landry cleared his throat before starting, "Dr Beckett, as I can see the quarantine has been lifted and the HAZMAT suits are gone, can you please fill us in on the grey substance that was found."

Carson nodded, and attempted to poor himself a glass of water before he started. His had shook slightly with nerves and the water from the pitcher slopped over the side of the glass. His face reddened with embarrassment as he swiped at the dribbled water with his sleeve.

"Carson?" Elizabeth elbowed him subtly with her arm.

"Ah yes, the grey dust. Rather nasty actually, it's what was left of the Ancients."

All the non-Lanteans looked at him in with confusion.

"Excuse me?" questioned a startled Woolsey.

"Well it seems that before we even arrived the Replicators were able to tap in to Atlantis's mainframe; excuse me this really isn't my area of expertise…"

"You're doing fine Doctor Beckett, keep going." Jack O'Neill offered the reassurances.

"Well according to Rodney, I mean Dr McKay, the Replicators were able to change the wave length of the city's shield and then they simply reversed its polarity. It pretty much incinerated all living organisms in the city. Besides the horrible deaths of those good people, we also have some very annoyed botanists."

Elizabeth took ever then, and Carson smiled at her with relief. "We have had teams, dealing with the…erm, remains, nearly non-stop since it was identified. A memorial will be held on the mainland later this week. And thanks to Colonel Caldwell, his crew, a brain wave from Dr. McKay, and Mr Ronan Dex, we were able to drive them in to a retreat."

"We destroyed a large group of them before they left the city as well," added Elizabeth helpfully.

Landry nodded, "Unfortunately we won't know for how long, we've driven them off for."

"Dr McKay has estimated that it will take them at least a month to repair the damage to their ships."

"How can he know that for certain?" Woolsey questioned, looking as nervous as Carson felt.

"They don't," returned Jack snarkily. "That's why it's called an estimate."

Woolsey flashed him a dirty look but Jack wasn't phased. "The Committee has concerns about the continued presence of the current military leadership in Atlantis. The way things are now, are we able to prepare for their return?"

Carson's heartbeat increase and he tried to hide the fact that his palms were sweaty as he rubbed them against his trousers. Here we go then.

Colonel Landry nodded opening a rather thick file folder that sat on the table in front of him. "That brings us to… Colonel Sheppard."

"Indeed it does," agreed Elizabeth.

Carson looked around the table at all the grim faces. The battle lines were drawn. This was going to be a long meeting.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Rodney sat hunched over in the hard plastic chair, feet resting on yet another plastic and equally uncomfortable chair, as he pecked at his keyboard with one good hand.

Colonel Sheppard grunted and shifted in the bed next to him.

"Quit it," he snapped not even bothering to look up from the screen he was working on.

"Quit what?" John grouched back equally as annoyed.

"I'm Colonel sitting, Carson left me in charge." Rodney couldn't help the slightly evil grin the crept on to his face as he looked up at his friend. "So that means for once I out rank you. And Carson said under no circumstances were you to exert yourself, get up, or move around too much in any way…so quit it."

Sheppard, screwed up in a very undignified pout. Rodney could have sworn he looked like he was about to stick out his tongue. "You can't out rank me, McKay, you're not military or medical personnel."

Rodney tapped an obviously homemade badge that hung on his shirt. Sheppard laughed despite himself. The badge read 'Deputy Nurse.' "A nurse, hey? So Florence, what do you have in the way of entertainment?"

Rodney waved a hand dismissing the colonel's question and snotty remark. "You're suppose to be drugged unconscious, you don't need entertaining."

John snorted in response. "I'm not drugged," then he let his voice drop quieter. "Anymore."

"You're still on pain meds and should be sleeping. Now go to sleep; Daddy needs to work."

Sheppard try to lean out of his bed to see Rodney's screen. "What are you working on?"

Rodney pulled the laptop away with a scowl, and dropped his feet to the ground, just has John's arm slipped from the bed rail. His good arm being his only leverage he near fell head first to the floor. The physicist made a quick grab for the back of his friends medical gown and unceremoniously shoved him back towards the bed, nearly dropping his computer in the process.

"Hey! Ow!" John complained loudly, wincing in pain. "Florence you're not! How many lessons have you been taking from Ronan?"

"Serves you right! I told you to quit it."

"What if there was a real medical emergency; what would you do, bully them into submission?"

"I'd call Dr. Keller, she is around here some where. Carson is the only real doctor around this place though, so don't get any ideas about bleeding or anything, she probably couldn't save you. What is she 12? I bet she'd give Doggie Hawser a run for his money."

"Rodney…" John started to admonish.

"What?"

"Never mind." John sighed dramatically. "So, I take it the others aren't back yet then?"

Rodney frowned turning back to the comfort of his laptop screen. "No, they've been gone a while now."

"You think no news is good news?"

Rodney shrugged noncommittal.

"Yeah, that what I thought." John fidgeted some more. "I really am bored. Why don't you tell me how we beat the Replicators again?"

Rodney couldn't help but feel a little inkling of pride over that and he straightened in his chair. "It really was spectacular."

John smiled, "How long has Stargate Command been trying to beat these things again?"

"Years!" Rodney practically crowed.

John chuckled as Rodney started off on an excited tangent. "Well they didn't have you...and Ronan's gun."

"It was so simple really, Ronan's gun crossed with an ARG fired up with Naquadah and a modulator...and pow!" Rodney waved his hands animatedly.

"But that's just the bugs," John interrupted with a smile.

"Oh sure the human Replicators were trickier, but not too much; we just amped up the modulator and practically shook them apart… really big Pow."

"But didn't they just reform?"

"Sure but it took them a minute or so to gather their wits. So we swept up the bits and ran them over to the old Lab. And dumped them in the containment field that houses the original strain of the nano-virus & re-engineered that to target nanite cells instead of human. We gave them a taste of their own medicine!"

"Genius!" John smiled.

"Ain't it just?" Rodney rocked back in his chair happily.

John laughed lightly, before growing serious again. He reached out to touch the scientist's shoulder. "No matter what happens Rodney, it was worth it."

He flinched a little and stared at the floor, not able to meet the injured man's eyes. "Are you sure?"

John's smile returned. "Yeah, I am."

Before he could reply Rodney sat up stiffly as the radio in his ear beeped.

Colonel Sheppard looked over with concern. "What is it?"

"They're back"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

TBC

Thanks to Nureek for the short notice help and ElJay for the Beta

thanks for the awesome reviews!


End file.
